weareinnocentfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Justine Mitchell
|japanese alias = ラウル |romaji alias = Rauru |gender = |height = 166cm (5'5") |weight = 59kg (130lbs) |birth date = |age = 15 |blood type = |family = Emma Mitchell (Mother)We Are Innocent!: Extra: Everything I want for Christimas. |status = Alive |suit = |occupation = Student Student Council's president |previous occupation = |affiliation = Hoffmann College Student Council |previous affiliation = |nacionality = |debut = Chapter 1 |photoplayer = Yukino Yukinoshita }} Lauren Justine Mitchell is a second-year student at Hoffmann College and leader of the Student Council. She also is one of the suspects of being the culprit for the murder ocurred in the college. Appearance Lauren is a beautiful young girl with average height and weight. She has long, smooth, black hair that she ties two wicks with red ribbons behind her back. Personality Lauren Lauren is a girl who, at first glance, seems to be a bit closed. She knows how to be serious when she needs it, and because she is the president of the Student Council, she is always seen complaining about the students at school, because she cannot take these "pests" anymore, as she often says. Synopsis It was July 25th, 2022. Lauren went to Rose's room, to wake her up. She called for her, calling her "pig" for not waking up to take a shower. Lauren tried to push her foots, but Rose, that was way more stronger than the other, held the bed's headboard. The black-haired girl gave up, and went to straighten herself. When she came back, Rose was still sleeping, so she just threw a bucket of water in her. Rose cried Lauren's name in anger and frustation. Already in the bus, Rose said that she does not believe that Lauren did that again. She just answered that she does that every week and Rose should be accustomed with that, putting a draw application in her cellphone. Rose questions her, saying that she should not be accustomed with that, crossing her arms and looking at the other, indignant. Lauren looked at her with a smile and said that she just needed to stop that behavior all monday and maybe she will stop to throw water in her. In disbelief and crossing her legs, Rose claims that she does not believe that she leaves her best friend does that with her. In return, Lauren says that she does not believe that her best friend is cute claimant, and pressed Rose's cheek, who just popped the tongue. Extra: Everything I want for Christimas It was December 25th, 2012, Lauren's birthday. When Lauren and her mom hearded the door's bell, she asked to Lauren to open the door. When she opened the door, Rose quickly hugs her without knead the present. Cumprimenting Lauren, Rose's mother, Isabelle, asks to her to give the present to the birthday person. Making a surprising face, she gave the package to Lauren, who just pushed her to the fireplace, while Rose was running awkward behind her. Rose told Lauren to open the gift, which tore the package and her eyes glittered when she saw what it was. She thanked Rose, playing pilot with her new toy, using the fictional airline "L&R Airlines." Rose asked what "L&R" meant, and Lauren explained that it was the first letter of their names, Lauren and Rose. The two of them hugged each other and continued to play for hours until the fatigue finally struck and they were lying next to the Christmas tree in the living room. Lauren let out a sigh, and said she did not know what to give Rose, whose expression became sad and tearful. She replied that all she wanted that Christmas was to stay with her. References Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Clubs Category:Students Category:Hoffmann College's students Category:Clubs' members Category:Clubs' leaders Category:Student Council's members Category:Americans